Thawing a Frozen Dream
by Rich Raines
Summary: "Well, I hope you're happy with him. You certainly deserve it. It hurts but at the same time I kind of knew it was coming." He sighs, "I'll see you around." He turns to walk back inside but is stopped by her grabbing his arm. "That's it?" Her voice is soft, but stern. "You just walk away before I get to say anything." Rated M because when I write swear words tend to appear.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Your standard stuff. I don't own anything Frozen related. Disney does.

"Ralic, it's all or nothing at this point." His younger sister says as she pushes him forward. He shoots Lily a death glare as she shuts the doors giggling. Ralic turns and is about to exit when he hears her voice,

"Ralic?" Confusion is mixed with something he could not place filled the air, "What are you doing here? I don't recall sending for you." The young man freezes for a second, and while he slowly turns to face the Queen, Ralic silently vows to get revenge on his sister.

"That's because you didn't my Queen. You see my sister has this idea that its all or nothing. So she shoved me in here expecting who knows what and."

"All or nothing?" Queen Elsa interrupts walking towards him, "What do you mean?"

_Shit. Here goes nothing. _He opens his mouth, but closes it quickly.

"Uh. Um you know what, nevermind. I just remembered I have to go fold stuff. Bye." After he bows awkwardly, he swiftly exits ignoring the large smirk on Lily's face.

_"_Smooth, Ralic. Very smooth."

_"_Shut up." He grumbles as he tries to brush past his younger sister. She notices the Queen following him out, so she grabs his arm stopping him in his tracks.

_"_You're not getting away that easy." She whispers in his ear before spinning him to face Elsa.

"All or nothing." A statement this time, accompanied with a smirk. He knows she figured it out and that scares him. She wasn't supposed to know, no one was. If there is one thing he knows, it's that she's beyond his reach, so he tries to leave again, only to find himself unable to move. He looks down.

"Really?" His tone is somewhere between annoyed and amused. Lily decides to excuse herself.

"So, I think I hear Anna calling," she states while walking down the hallway, "COMING MISS ANNA!" Ralic watches her leave, or tries to anyway. He smiles to himself, knowing she means well, but mad at her all the same. When he turns back, Elsa is closer to him than she was before.

"Sometimes, I really don't know what to do with her. I know she's just trying to help, but I really don't think I should." He looks down, studying his currently immobile feet."

"Don't think you should what?" Elsa finds herself fighting laughter. She and Anna had grown with these two. More Anna than herself, but often she would find a light in her exile by thinking of memories with the three of them. She can understand his hesitations. She's pretty new to this idea herself, but she finds herself willing to try with Ralic. Even if she has to jump through several hoops to get there.

Anna and Lily peek their heads around the corner. Lily had gone to retrieve her to watch this unfold. She is pleased to see they are still there. Ralic couldn't really move, but there was still a chance Elsa could've found a way to move him back inside the study.

"Right where I left them." Lily smirks and the two giggle quietly.

"Do you think he'll tell her." Anna asks, glad to be so close to the sister of the man who managed to steal her own sister's heart. The two younger girls came to the realization of their sibling's feelings for the other a few months ago. As such they have been trying to decide how best to get the two to admit said feelings and work something out. They eventually decided this is the best they could get.

"What makes this fun is that she does know." Anna turns to her with wide eyes, "As you know I shoved him in there telling him its all or nothing. He mentioned that and I think it clicked in her head what I was shooting for." Anna nods before suddenly squinting at the floor.

"Wait, is that?"

"Ice all over his feet?" Anna nods,"Yep. He tried to get away, but she decided to make sure he couldn't. Anna shakes her head with a smile on her face. This could actually work.

Ralic stands there wrestling with himself while looking anywhere but directly at the Queen. He can't go anywhere, Queen Elsa made sure of that, but could he tell her? He looks to his feet again.

"I just." He stumbles, whatever fleeting courage he experienced dissipating, when he feels like something hits him on the back of the head, "I'm in love with you." The words tumble out of his mouth unchecked.

"I didn't want to say anything, wasn't going to say anything, to anyone really. Lily had somehow managed to weasel it out of me though. After she had heard me confess she immediately decided I had to tell you. Where she picked up that would be a good idea, I don't know." He finally looks up and the look of faint amusement on Elsa's face halts his ranting.

"I DID NOT WEASEL IT OUT OF YOU! IT WAS SISTERLY CONDUCT!" Lily shouts, completely forgetting she and Anna were not supposed to be there. The comment causes an outburst of laughter that throws Ralic off balance. He attempts to regain it, only to be reminded he can't move his feet by falling right into his Queen. Hearing the sister's laughing down the hall, he looks up at her, completely embarrassed

"May I be bold enough to ask that you remove the ice now?" He is grateful that this feels nowhere near as awkward as he was expecting. With a wave of her hand the ice melts and he straightens, kicking his feet back and forth happy to have them moving again. As the echoing laughter dies, Anna and Lily make their way over to the pair.

"So," Lily pokes at her brother, "Am I still in the good circle, or should I be expecting some sort of revenge in the not too distant future?" Ralic turns to her, an ominous smile adorning his face.

"If I answer that, where would the fun be?" He ruffles her hair, "If it helps though this wasn't a total disaster so you might be let off easy." She laughs, a little nervously, but the first step has been taken.

* * *

_A/N Well our first chapter in to the bizarre construction of three brains. I gotta be honest, its my first time posting here and Im nervous. So to distract myself Im going to go play Plague Inc. (fun game you should try it if you haven't.) and go listen to Idina Menzel or Demi Lovato while I wait. _


	2. Chapter 2

"There you are!" A woman's voice is heard from down the hall, "If you two are done here, I need your help." Gerda is suddenly standing with the group oblivious to the moment.

"Excuse us, Your Majesty." Ralic bows and smiles, "Duty calls." He takes Lily's arm and the two follow after Gerda.

"I wouldn't say it was a disaster on any scale," Lily laughs as they walk down the halls.

"That's because you weren't the one who fell into her." He tries to push the memory away.

"I think you were too busy being mortified to notice, but she didn't look like she minded you being that close to her." Ralic adamantly shakes his head.

"No, don't you start. The secret is out." He sighs, "Can't we just leave it there and move on?"

"But why?" Lily complains, "Maybe she." Her brother cuts her off with a glare,

"We are dropping this," He answers, trying to end the conversation, "I'm not going down the what if road. I'm leaving this alone and you should too."

"And when she doesn't?" Lily counters. She's not giving it up that easy, not knowing what she knows, and she won't let him either, "She obviously"

"I'm not playing this fucking game, Lily. Drop it."

"I said and when, not what if?" She resists the urge to outright tell him, knowing he wouldn't believe her anyway. Gerda stops them before he can respond.

"Ralic, Lily," She begins, "Meet Prince Jon and Princess Elise of Onro. Take them to their rooms and be sure to make them feel at home." They nod and she leaves.

"This way," Ralic states, and he and Lily lead them to the rooms they had prepared earlier that day.

* * *

"So, what now?" Anna asks her sister. The two are sitting in the study, giving their guest time to settle before going to see them. Much like Lily, she is determined to see this through.

"Well, first I will take care of business." When the redhead shoots her a look, she smiles, "About Ralic, I'm not sure." Which is true, the idea is foreign to her. After so many years shut away, she cannot even begin to comprehend what should happen next.

"After you finish attending to all your duties of the day, you should go talk to him," Anna suggests as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Who are our guests anyway?" She is certain she has never heard mention of them before now.

"Potential trade partners," Elsa answers, "With Weselton gone, I am seeking ways to fill the gap." Anna nods

"Well, I am certain they are settled by now. We should go see them." Anna stands and stretches.

"You don't have to go."

"Of course not, but I want to." She grins before turning to walk out the door, "Besides, Ralic and Lily were told to attend to them, they might still be there." Elsa smiles at the possibility and follows her sister out.

* * *

Ralic and Lily open their respective guest's room allowing them to get their things settled. Once the two are done they all conjoin in Jon's room.

"Is there anything you'll require?" Ralic asks wanting to make sure they are fully comfortable before moving on to the rest of his day.

"Food and drink I think," Jon answers glancing to his sister who nods, "We are quite ready to taste something that is not mixed with the salt of the sea."

"We will return shortly." He and Lily bow, then exit.

"Those two are totally related," Lily declares as they move toward the kitchens, "You cannot just leave it where it is." He glances at her,

"I thought we were dropping this." He says, unwilling to have her press the matter.

"Fine." She sighs heavily when realizing that now is probably not the best time to be pushing him anyway. He needs to be in a pleasant mood until after they finish with their visitors. There will be plenty of time for pushing after they are done. Once they arrive and collect what they need, the pair return to the Prince's room. They begin getting the food and drink ready for consumption.

"Welcome to Arendelle, Jon and Elise." Elsa's voice floats across Ralic's ears, "I trust you have been well taken care of." He and Lily continue getting everything set up.

"So far yes," Elise answers, "We look forward to the rest of it." The servants finish what they are doing and await their next instructions. Lily and Anna exchange glances, while Ralic watches Jon approach the Queen, the look in his eye giving Lily's hesitations in leaving everything alone more valid.

"Queen Elsa," He gives a bow and takes one of her hands, placing a kiss on it, "Tales have spread far and wide, but none live up to what I see." Anna stifles a giggle, while Lily watches as her brother tries to mask his emotions.

"Are you okay?" She asks him, the conversation prattling on around them. He glances at her, and she can immediately tell he isn't. Anna also catches the look, but receives a shake of the head as she directs her gaze to Lily.

"Well, we look forward to staying and working something out," Elise responds to whatever was said. Then trying to ease the sudden, unexplained tension in the room. "But a drink first. To toast for good tidings."

"Of course, your highness." Lily answers, gently nudging Ralic to get him moving. They take glasses off the stack and proceed to fill them. They hand off a glass to Anna and Elise, and go back to fill two more,

"I've been hearing talk that Arendelle is in need of a King." Ralic proceeds to busy himself in the pouring of his next glass, as Anna does a mini spit take into her own. Elsa looks a little uncomfortable with the question.

"Some may feel we are, but we have more important things to take care of before I worry about that." She gives a quick glance in Ralic's direction finding him far too engrossed in the glass he is holding. Prince Jon leans over and kisses her cheek,

"Should you change your mind I" A shatter cuts his sentence off and all eyes turn to Ralic. The drink he was holding is no longer in his hands.

"Shit." He mutters, looking at the glass and reddish liquid on the floor. Looking up he sees everyone staring, so he grabs his shirt and presses his hand against it, "Sorry about that." He gives an apologetic smile before walking out of the room, utterly upset with his reaction.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is he ok?" Jon asks, more concerned about Elsa's safety than the hand Ralic injured.

Lily fights the urge to chase after her brother, knowing she needs to take care of the glass. Elsa, however, does follow him out concerned about the reason the glass shattered in the first place. She finds him staring, so she lightly places a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Her tone is soft, and he gives a unsupported chuckle.

"I'll be fine." He replies quietly, turning to face her. The two share a moment before the Queen realizes her guests are still in the room

"Go get that hand of yours looked at."

"Yes, your Majesty." Ralic bows and walks away. She goes back into the room to find Lily cleaning up the mess as best she can.

"He's ok. He's heading off to get his problem taken care of." She looks to Lily who nods. She is happy that Elsa could get her brother to have his more minor injuries tended to. He did not need any more infections from scratches.

"So, we made mention of a ball." Anna chirps, directing attention away from the previous scenario. There are way too many questions Jon and Elise could start asking.

"Yes, I believe we did." Elsa chuckles, realizing what Anna is trying to do. "Perhaps you and Lily could start looking into preparations while Jon, Elise, and I begin our own work."

"You got it, Sis." Anna smiles, hoping they have done enough. She takes Lily's arm, and after the girl bows, the two exit.

"So what did she say? What did she say?" Lily can't help, but ask once she feels they are out of earshot.

"That to her the situation wasn't a disaster." Anna giggles, "This whole idea is so new to her though. She is completely unsure how to move forward."

"I do," Lily replies, eyes sparkling with humour, "They get married and have lots of babies." The pair share a laugh at that.

"First they have to talk about it. Has Ralic said anything?"

"Outside of not wanting to play what ifs? No." She sighs, "He's always been insecure and while I hoped this might help with that, it only seems to be making him worse."

"The ultimate backfire." Anna comments before Lily continues,

"He doesn't think it can go anywhere. He hasn't actually said it but his attitude speaks volumes. 'She's the Queen, I'm her servant. It can't and won't happen,'"

"Then let's find a way to get this going." The two set themselves with new determination. Unfortunately, over the next three days, all their efforts go unrewarded. Between meetings with Onro and her regular Queenly duties overall, Elsa has little to no free time for them to take advantage of. They put any excuse they can find to send Ralic her way into action, but the pair never have more than a minute or two before something else interrupts. On top of all of that, there is Jon. Her refusal that first meeting gave him cause to, relentlessly, attempt to win her.

He wasn't blind to the servant's feelings for her, which contributed to his desire to try. So, after their first round of negotiating, he claimed what time of Elsa's he could for a tour around her kingdom. He spent it joking and laughing with her about the differences in their kingdom's, prompting what stories he could, and finding any excuse he could to touch her. He takes joy in the fact that she seems open and responsive.

The second day is a tour of the castle. He manages to make it an arm in arm walk, allowing himself a small smile when he sees Ralic taking care to avoid them. He spent most of the tour complimenting her rather than the building. He spoke openly about his admiration for her ability to run everything so efficiently on her own. She accepts all of this with a smile, wanting nothing more than to rest. Part of her wants this to be done, to conclude their business and send him home. She keeps such thoughts unvoiced, fearing negative repercussions.

Anna and Lily watch on in dismay as the Prince fervishly tries to push this watch as Ralic sinks further into his belief that everything will remain as is. The only change he can see is Elsa living happily ever after in the arms of Prince Jon. He continues to make what efforts he can to avoid seeing them together. Day four does little to change his mind.

Elise is feeling under the weather, so Jon meets with Queen Elsa alone. They work out what's left to touch on, and when all is penned and signed,

"Well, I think that about does it." Jon remarks as he reads through it, "I'll have this sent off to my parents later today and we should hear from them in two days." Elsa smiles, glad to know they seem to have made this a working promise for all involved.

"I'll hope for a positive letter to return to us then." After these last three days, she is ready to send the pair home. With them gone it'll be easier to find the time to sit down and talk with Ralic like she has been wanting too. They have had opportunities, someone was taking their time to make sure of that, but none of them had lasted. She can see that Ralic is feeling more and more convinced that nothing will come of his confession. She wants to change that, but can't yet. Her thoughts are interrupted when she feels Jon take one of her hands in his own.

"I wouldn't worry too much," He says with a smile, misreading her silence, "As I said, we've covered it all and I'm certain they will agree."

"I'm sure you're right." She answers with a chuckle, trying to keep him from figuring out where her head really is, "I just."

"Your Majesty," Ralic is suddenly there in the doorway and Elsa quickly slips her hand from between Jon's "Kai has asked that you join him in the ballroom to double check on some of the preparations." He continues without missing a beat.

"Tell him I'll be there as soon as I can." Ralic nods and heads back in the direction he came from. He tries not to think about what he walked into. He knows it wasn't much, but it's a good step into Jon's direction. He is curious as to what he may have stopped, but not enough to ask about it. He still isn't sure why he letting this get to him so much. It really couldn't have gone any other way. Not unless she has no interest in the prince, but based off everything he has seen he finds that very hard to believe.

* * *

_**A/N: From Sunday to Thursday this next week I'll be on vacation. I'll try to touch on this during that time to have a chapter for you, but I make no promises. Have a good one guys!**_


End file.
